warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
ShadowClan-SkyClan conflict
|result=Clans become a democracy |side1=*ShadowClan |side2=*SkyClan |leaders1=Tigerstar |leaders2=Leafstar |forces1=*Tigerstar *Tawnypelt *Juniperclaw *Strikestone *Stonewing *Grassheart *Snowbird *Scorchfur *Whorlpelt *Snaketooth *Flowerstem *Sparrowtail *Slatefur *Puddleshine *Cloverfoot *Antpaw *Cinnamonpaw *Blazepaw *Puddleshine *Alderheart |forces2=*Leafstar *Hawkwing *Sparrowpelt *Cherrytail *Violetshine *Tree *Macgyver *Dewspring *Plumwillow *Sagenose *Harrybrook *Blossomheart *Sandynose *Rabbitleap *Bellaleaf *Reedclaw *Mintfur *Nettlesplash *Tinycloud *Frecklewish |casual1=Juniperclaw |casual2=None }} The ShadowClan-SkyClan conflict was a period of time for when the two Clans, ShadowClan and SkyClan, fought against each other, due to control over territory and their hatred for one another. Summary Premise :Despite Rowanstar being leader of ShadowClan at the time, Tigerheart offers to give up ShadowClan land for SkyClan during a Gathering after hearing about SkyClan's struggles. Leafstar, relieved at finally finding territory for her Clan, accepts his offer. SkyClan goes on to make a permanent camp within the territory. After the fall of ShadowClan, the remaining ShadowClan cats join SkyClan under Leafstar, who provides them with food and shelter. Later, Tigerheart becomes leader and separates ShadowClan and SkyClan once more. He focuses on rebuilding the battered Clan and making them strong again. At a Gathering, Tigerstar announces that he wants his old territory back that he gave to SkyClan because ShadowClan no longer has enough territory to feed its growing numbers. Leafstar refuses because her Clan would have no other place to go. The other Clans do not partake in the argument and leave ShadowClan and SkyClan to settle their problems among themselves. ShadowClan patrols begin to set scent markers well into SkyClan territory, and SkyClan retaliates with a vicious ambush at the border. This marked the beginning of a major conflict between the two Clans. Overview : Description SkyClan's return : Annexation of ShadowClan :See the Fall of ShadowClan for a more detailed page about this event. :ShadowClan is annexed into SkyClan after Rowanstar fails to reclaim his leadership and respect of his Clanmates. The merge causes stress and anger between the two former Clans. However, Tigerheart returns to the Clans and takes up the leadership mantle of ShadowClan, reforming the fallen Clan and bringing it back into existence. ShadowClan reformed :Once Tigerstar reforms ShadowClan, he appoints Tawnypelt as his deputy, and makes Whorlpelt, Flowerstem and Snaketooth. He also apprentices many cats and makes many mentors. Giving Blazepaw to Strikestone, Antpaw to Stonewing, Cinnamonpaw to Sparrowtail, Gullpaw to Grassheart, Conepaw to Tawnypelt, and Frondpaw to Slatefur. His reformation allows ShadowClan to quickly rebuild what little they had left. At the next gathering, Tigerstar begins to announce that ShadowClan is thriving, until Sandynose reveals that they're thriving so well since ShadowClan has been hunting on SkyClan land, resulting in shocks and whispers from the other three Clans. Tigerstar, unfazed, says that no borders have been crossed, and his warriors have assured him of that. Leafstar asks why her warriors have found ShadowClan scent on their territory, to which Tigerstar responds that SkyClan's warriors probably don't know the borders themselves. Leafstar affirms that her warriors do. Tigerstar demands that the territory ShadowClan gave SkyClan moons ago be returned to ShadowClan, since the Clan's numbers were growing and their current territory could not suffice, but says that SkyClan can keep it as long as ShadowClan can hunt on it. Leafstar sarcastically asks which part, to which Tigerstar responds that he means all of it. Leafstar angrily tells him that she won't, since it's theirs now, and won't share it. Tigerstar threatens that ShadowClan is strong again. Leafstar, infuriated, mockingly says that ShadowClan wouldn't have been weak if Tigerstar had not left them. Tigerstar retorts that StarClan guided his paws, and led him to where he is now. Leafstar hisses that since SkyClan needs the territory and Tigerstar was the one who offered it in the first place, she will not give it up. Tigerstar tells her that if she won't give it up willingly, ShadowClan will take it by force. :Harestar says that Tigerstar's claim must be heard, since it was ShadowClan land originally. Leafstar asks him if he means to side with ShadowClan, and Harestar tells her that he isn't, but the dispute must be settled. Tigerstar says he is happy to solve it it at the gathering. Bramblestar slides in between Tigerstar and Leafstar, and says it is not an issue that can be resolved easily. Tigerstar brings attention to the fact that only ShadowClan surrendered territory for SkyClan, not ThunderClan, WindClan, or RiverClan, and asks what's stopping all of them to shift borders to properly accommodate SkyClan. Mistystar asks what good RiverClan land would be to SkyClan, and Harestar says the same for WindClan. Tigerstar grunts that SkyClan lived in a gorge and in a pine forest, and could surely adapt to marsh or the moor. Leafstar hisses that they speak of them like uncultured Loners. Mistystar asserts that it is ShadowClan's problem, and Harestar agrees. Bramblestar nods his head afterwards, asking Tree, since he is the appointed Mediator, to try and resolve to issue. Leafstar hisses that no solution would be good enough for ShadowClan, naming The Kin, Rowanclaw, and now the territory dispute, muttering that all ShadowClan seems to do is cause trouble for everyone else. Tree tells Leafstar to at least give him a shot, and Leafstar reluctantly agrees, and the gathering ends on a bitter note. Opposing powers :Meeting with Juniperclaw and Tree and stuff here :A ShadowClan patrol led by Strikestone, and consisting of Snaketooth, Blazepaw and Grassheart, enter SkyClan territory, and are ambushed by Leafstar, Harrybrook, Macgyver, Hawkwing, Violetshine and Bellaleaf, who were waiting in the trees, wanting to make a stand. The SkyClan cats dive down from the trees, outnumbering the ShadowClan cats. Leafstar goes after Grassheart, Harrybrook takes on Blazepaw, Macgyver, Bellaleaf and Hawkwing attack Snaketooth, while Violetshine leaps on top of Strikestone. Harrybrook overpowers Blazepaw, as the apprentice is less experienced then the warrior, while Bellaleaf viciously attacks Snaketooth, throwing the she-cat to the ground. While initially gaining the upper hand, Strikestone subdues Violetshine and before he can deliver a blow, Hawkwing intervenes and injuries Strikestone. Strikestone, infuriated, is ready to take on both cats, until Grassheart calls for a retreat. Leafstar tears fur from Grassheart's flank, leaving raw, bloodied flesh remaining, claiming she can show it to Tigerstar. Grassheart wriggles free and runs off, followed closely behind by Blazepaw. Strikestone grabs Snaketooth and helps her run through the bracken, giving the SkyClan cats victory. Hawkwing asks Leafstar if they should pursue them, but Leafstar orders to let them run, since they obviously got the message. :After the skirmish, the deputy Juniperclaw, Snowbird and Scorchfur go to SkyClan's camp during the night. They are detected by Hawkwing, who alerts the rest of the camp. Sparrowpelt, Bellaleaf, Plumwillow, Blossomheart and Nettlesplash dash outside, and Violetshine sees Snowbird and Scorchfur together, and sees the damage done to the camp. The pair had torn up the camp walls and their dens. Cherrytail and Mintfur dive at Scorchfur, but the tom evades them, and although Macgyver and Hawkwing try to subdue Scorchfur as well, their efforts prove to no avail as Scorchfur dodges around them Nettlesplash and Sandynose go after Snowbird, but she maneuvers around them. Violetshine notices Juniperclaw dragging a vole out of the fresh-kill pile, and yowls at him to stop. Juniperclaw, realizing he was spotted, drops the vole and escapes Violetshine, following Scorchfur and Snowbird out of the camp. Leafstar wonders why the ShadowClan cats destroyed their dens, and Hawkwing snorts that there wasn't a point, since dens could be rebuilt. Sandynose growls that perhaps they thought they were giving them a warning. Nettlesplash comes into camp with Blossomheart and Sparrowtail, growling they lost the three cats near the border, while Macgyver leads a patrol to ensure they stay on ShadowClan's side of the territory. Blossomheart huffs that it was all a mess. Leafstar orders the warrior to get some rest, and asks Sparrowpelt to guard the entrance with her. :The next morning, SkyClan rebuilds their dens, and Frecklewish reports that they didn't touch her herb stock. Leafstar eventually asks her Clan what the point in rebuilding was, since whatever they build, ShadowClan destroys, and the other three Clans won't bother to help them. Bellaleaf exclaims that they can't give in, and Harrybrook states that they must fight them. Leafstar asks what their points were, since they had a good home in the gorge, and if they are alone in this fight, then to let them be alone. She states that with Darktail gone, the gorge is empty and can make it theirs again. Nettlesplash stares at his leader in shock, while Sagenose and Mintfur share an anxious look. Frecklewish tells her leader that she is just downhearted, and just needs sleep. However, Sparrowpelt begins to begins retching and throws up a half-eaten vole, in severe pain. Frecklewish runs over to help, and Sparrowpelt vomits again. Violetshine realizes that it was the same vole Juniperclaw was touching last night, and wonders if he had a darker plan rather then stealing prey. :At a Medicine cat gathering, a vision is shown to them; five saplings, and when one was uprooted, they were all blown away. The Medicine cats take this as if a Clan falls, the other four will fall as well. The cats ponder on which one will fall, since ThunderClan and WindClan are stronger then ever, RiverClan reopened it's borders and ShadowClan is under a strong leadership now. Frecklewish, infuriated with the recent events, tells the five of them that they are all complacent and Tigerstar will stop at nothing to see SkyClan's destruction, and SkyClan will leave if they other three Clans will not help them. The cats try to find a solution for their leaders, coming to no conclusion until Frecklewish angrily tells them that ShadowClan is trying to kill them. She reveals that a vole Sparrowpelt ate made him sick. Willowshine mews that it might have been an old vole, but Frecklewish retorts that it made Sparrowpelt very sick, and when she gave him yarrow to vomit up his meal, she found deathberry seeds in his mess. Frecklewish hisses that ShadowClan had access to them via Alderheart since he was using Deathberry flesh to cure Puddleshine, and Jayfeather asks if she is accusing the dark ginger tom of trying to poison her Clan. Frecklewish says that Alderheart would be playing a part in it. Alderheart affirms that if Juniperclaw had access to deathberry seeds, it didn't come from him since he kept them hidden, and not even Tigerstar knew where they were. Kestrelflight says that they must not let SkyClan leave the lake, and Leafpool mews that Bramblestar will do anything to keep SkyClan at the lake, and Kestrelflight says that Harestar follows the will of StarClan, and believes SkyClan should stay. Willowshine mews that while Mistystar's faith in StarClan is shaken after being driven out by The Kin, she believes her leader will want to keep SkyClan at the lake. Alderheart is unsure how to answer for ShadowClan, since Grassheart is lying injured and Tigerstar may not be so compassionate. The Medicine cats eventually decide to hold an emergency gathering so their leaders can decide on the ultimate fate of SkyClan. SkyClan's departure : The revelation :Bramblestar and Alderheart come to ShadowClan, wanting to speak to Tigerstar over SkyClan's leave and the accusations against Juniperclaw. While reluctant, Strikestone allows them to come into ShadowClan's camp, and when Bramblestar reminds Tigerstar of the accusations against his deputy, Tigerstar dismisses them, telling the ThunderClan leader that he knows his stance on the matter, and believes Juniperclaw is innocent. Bramblestar prompts him to at least hear Juniperclaw's side of the story. Tigerstar reluctantly orders Scorchfur to fetch his deputy. Scorchfur does so, and Bramblestar lays the accusations against Juniperclaw. Strikestone immediately jumps to Juniperclaw's defense, and when Tigerstar presses Juniperclaw on the truth, Juniperclaw admits to it, claiming that nobody got severely hurt save for Grassheart, and he was able to stop a battle without bloodshed. Strikestone, enraged, turns on his brother, asking if he learned nothing from Darktail, to which Dovewing hisses that maybe he learned too much. Tigerstar, horrified, stunned, and infuriated, reprimands his nephew, stripping him of his deputy role and imprisons him in the warriors den, admitting to Bramblestar that he thought Juniperclaw had changed, but he was clearly wrong. Bramblestar assures him that it was a noble choice. The rest of ShadowClan is horrified at Juniperclaw's actions. In a twist of events, Shadowkit and Juniperclaw disappear soon afterwards, and Tigerstar orders search parties to look for Shadowkit, not Juniperclaw. A democratic approach :Shadowkit is retrieved by a large patrol of ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan and the entirety of SkyClan, and report Juniperclaw's death to the Clans, as he died saving both Violetshine and Shadowkit. Tigerstar explains he has appointed Cloverfoot in Juniperclaw's place, and is willing to hear out SkyClan's claim to territory. : Characters Tigerstar : Leafstar : Aftermath : Quotes : See also *Shattered Sky *Shattered Sky/Cliffnotes *Darkest Night *Darkest Night/Cliffnotes *Tigerheart's Shadow/Cliffnotes *The Raging Storm *The Raging Storm/Cliffnotes References and citations Category:Events Category:Other disasters